wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the fourth game in the Mario Kart series. This game was released on the Nintendo GameCube in 2003. This game marks the Mario Kart debut of Daisy. Daisy is one of sixteen default characters. She is in the middleweight class along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, and Waluigi. Middleweight racers generally have balanced stats, so Daisy can be considered to be an All Around racer. Unlike previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart: Double Dash!! has two characters per kart. Daisy's default teammate is Peach. In 50cc and 100cc Grand Prix races, Daisy and Peach as CPU racers are always teamed up unless the player picks one of them and not the other. In 150cc and 150cc Mirror Grand Prix races, the teams are randomized. Courses Daisy received her own course in this game: Daisy Cruiser. Daisy Cruiser is the first course named after Daisy in the series. Daisy Cruiser is the third course in the Flower Cup, following Mario Circuit and preceding before Waluigi Stadium. The racers start on the top deck. There is a right turn that leads into a metal road, where the first batch of item boxes appear. After the item boxes, there is a staircase to the left of the metal road that leads to a circular pool with an image of Daisy at the bottom of it. Falling in the pool results in Lakitu having to retrieve the player's kart. There is another staircase which leads downhill and towards the left. After the left turn, there is a straight path that leads to the dining room. The tables slide from left to right. Some item boxes are also sliding around in this room. After the dining room there is a right turn and then a left turn. There are item boxes to the left and a hole to the right. The hole leads to the engine room, which has a cannon that sends the racers to the bow area of the course. Avoiding the hole and taking the normal route leads to a couple more turns before returning outside and onto the bow of the ship. There is a U-turn to the right which leads to a straight path. There are some life-savers that the racers may bump into. Finally, there is a staircase that leads to the finish line. The life-savers only appear in Grand Prix and Time Trial mode. They are absent in Multiplayer races. The Daisy Cruiser can be seen in Peach Beach (in the Mushroom Cup) and on Yoshi Circuit (in the Star Cup). The Daisy Cruiser reappears in Mario Kart 7 as a retro course. It is the third course of the Leaf Cup. Other Features Daisy has her own unlockable kart, the Bloom Coach. It is similar to Peach's Heart Coach, but is orange and has Daisy's trademark flowers rather than hearts. The Bloom Coach is unlocked after beating the 50cc Flower Cup. If the Bloom Coach isn't unlocked yet, Daisy will use the Heart Coach for her kart. The Bloom Coach is the lightest medium kart in the game, and its weight is tied with the lightweight karts, the Koopa Dasher and the Para-Wing. The lightweight kart, the Barrel Train is capable of pushing around the Bloom Coach and Green Fire. The Bloom Coach accelerates the quickest of all the three star acceleration karts, and has a faster top speed tied with the Turbo Birdo. Stats: * Speed: 3 * Acceleration: 3 * Weight: 2 In Mario Kart: Double Dash, each character received unique items, shared by their default partner. For example, Mario and Luigi both shared the Fireball item. Daisy and Peach together share a special item, the Heart. While the heart is Daisy and Peach's special item, it can also be used by Petey Piranha and King Boo (who are able to use any special item). This is also where her infamous line "Hi I'm Daisy!" was first heard. This line would be reused in some of the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games games. In this game, every character has their own icon, which is displayed at the side of the screen to indicate which teams are driving at the front. During development, Daisy had had three different icons. The first icon appeared in a screenshot from April 2003. One month later, at E3 2003, a video presentation of the game was shown. This time, Daisy's icon appears to be slightly turned, which gives her a slightly more center-faced position. Most other characters had exactly the same icon as a month before. Six months later the game was released, and many of the icons we updated, including Daisy's one. In the final game, her icon is turned once again, giving us a front quarter view of her face. Gallery Peachwin.png|Peach and Daisy in the Heart Coach MKDD Sprite Daisys Dampfer.png|The Daisy Cruiser mario kart double dash.jpg|Daisy in the ending screen DaisyMap-MKDD.png|Daisy's icon MKDD_Daisy.png BloomCoachIcon-MKDD.png|Bloom Coach icon See the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Gallery. Trivia ☀ Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced 11 new playable characters, the highest amount of new characters in a Mario Kart game until Mario Kart 8 ''if including the new DLC characters. Daisy is the only one of these characters and has appeared as a playable character in every main Mario Kart game since. Daisy is only absent from ''Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, although these games were not made by Nintendo and are considered separate from Nintendo's Mario Kart games. ☀ Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the first game to show Daisy with abilities involving hearts. ☀ Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the first Mario game in which the Daisy Cruiser is present. It reappeared in Mario Kart 7. ☀ The Daisy Cruiser can be seen on the sea in Peach Beach but only in Time Trial mode. In Grand Prix mode the boat isn't there. ☀ Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser share the same music. ☀ The Bloom Coach makes an appearance as a spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate